Unlikely
by sessha-chan
Summary: 50 themes for Kyouya and Kagome. A quick sketch of an unlikely relationship.


Disclaimer: Don't own either, i just enjoy writing and destroying any actual cannon personality with AU situations :D

**Unlikely: Fifty Themes for Ootori Kyouya and Higurashi Kagome**

Sessha-chan

_1. Far_

Kyouya considered the distance between his station in life and hers and decided that the distance was not too great to overcome.

_2. Hour_

Kagome glanced at her watch and wondered what was keeping him so late – it wasn't like him to be _a whole hour_ late for _anything_!

_3. Human_

The glimpses he allowed only her to see proved that everyone was wrong about him – Oootori Kyouya was just as human as she was.

_4. Canopy_

Its green branches arched above, creating a cathedral just for them.

_5. Primaveral (early springtime)_

"What do you get when snow melts, Kyouya?" she asked him one day, "You get _spring_, of course!"

_6. Transilient (passing from one thing or condition to another)_

She was still blushing over the news when she informed her mother that she was now, officially, dating Ootori Kyouya.

_7. Sweep_

Kyouya didn't want to interrupt the quietude of the shrine, so he instead closed his eyes and listened to the methodical scraping of Kagome's broom against the paving stones.

_8. Tradition_

She vehemently professed to dislike the red-and-white uniform of a miko, but Kyouya noticed that it did not stop her from wearing it with pride and confidence.

_9. Haptic (pertaining to the sense of touch)_

Her hands, Kyouya noticed, were callused from years of work and practicing the art of _kyuudou_.

_10. Bracelet_

He bought it on a whim and Kagome found herself often fingering the beautiful creation, grinning to herself.

_11. Cenacle (a discussion group or literary clique – also, a small dining room where a literary or philosophic group eats and talks [from Latin cena "dinner"], such as the room in which the Last Supper was held)_

Kagome had to wonder, sometimes, about what Kyouya's friends from their high school Host Club thought 'philosophy' was – eventually she came to the conclusion that only Kyouya, Takashi and Haruhi had any sense.

_12. Decubation (lying down)_

After a long day staring at his laptop screen Kyouya preferred to stretch out on a chesterfield and watch a movie with his little miko – the movie being her idea.

_13. Aeolian (a sighing or moaning sound similar to wind)_

Kyouya brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen over her face and listened, a small smile on his lips, as Kagome sighed gently in her sleep.

_14. Acme_

Kagome had to hide a grin as Kyouya proudly – and with a healthy dose of sadistic humour – recounted how he had taken over his father's corporate empire before he had even graduated high school.

_15. Ink_

"Where did you learn your calligraphy?" "From a perverted monk when I asked him to teach me how to make sutras."

_16. Jewel_

He had asked about it, once, about the ancient jewel that she wore on a necklace, because people did not simply polish gemstones anymore, preferring to cut them into faceted pieces of art, and Kagome had only told him that it was a family heirloom.

_17. Lagoon_

They both had time off, so Kyouya arranged for a relaxing vacation for the two of them – it was not his intention for the rest of the Hosts to crash the party.

_18. Generic_

Kagome was just Kagome: no noble blood in her family, no money to boast about, nothing noteworthy to anyone who did not know her.

_19. Chimerical (fantastically conceived, imaginary, fanciful)_

Kyouya frowned at the picture of Kagome and a group of friends... one of whom sported a pair of cat ears.

_20. Orchid_

Kagome smiled softly when she glanced over at the present that Kyouya had sent her for White Day, happy that he had remembered regardless of being tied up in Germany on business.

_21. Oppose_

"I'm informing you," Yoshio told Kagome, "that I do not approve of my son's relationship with you and I would strongly suggest that you break off this little affair."

_22. Theft_

Kagome giggled and stole a quick kiss before dashing after the twins, calling for them to give back her hat.

_23. Bonsai_

She gave it to him for his office desk, and Kyouya was often struck by how much it resembled that holy tree on the shrine grounds – an odd shape for a bonsai tree.

_24. Gold_

Kagome only shook her head when he said that he would shower her with gold.

_25. Obex (any device that can hold a door shut [bolt, crossbar, latch, lock]; it also means impediment or obstacle)_

Souta laughed as he shoved a chair underneath the door handle, ensuring that his sister and her boyfriend would be stuck.

_26. Pansy_

Kyouya watched over the top of his laptop as Kagome – haori sleeves tied back and dirt smudging her clothes, hands and face – patted the earth around the newly planted flowers.

_27. Sprezzatura (the art of doing a difficult thing with grace, thereby making it look easy)_

Kyouya was on his cellphone again, Kagome knew, organizing in minutes an affair that would have taken her months to plan.

_28. Ego_

He was full of himself, she knew, but then again so were most of the guys she managed to entangle herself with.

_29. Ergophile (someone who loves to work)_

"Do you ever just want to shut that thing off and have fun, Kyouya?" she asked, frowning at the laptop.

_30. Bird_

"So if I'm a humming bird, you're an owl." "Why an owl?" "Because you hunt in shadows and silently attack before your prey even knows its in danger, that's why."

_31. Lady_

Kyouya wondered, not for the first time, if Kagome would be happy being his Lady.

_32. Pain_

For all the money Ootori Kyouya had, even he couldn't do much for a sprained ankle and he scowled all the while as Kagome tried to tell him it was nothing to worry about.

_33. Retract (withdrawing an offer, promise, or an accusation)_

Yoshio looked quite sour when he told Kagome that he was willing to give her and Kyouya his blessing – and Kagome was not surprised to see Kyouya watching his father carefully, making her wonder what her boyfriend had said to his father.

_34. Vegetation_

Slowly, there was an increase in green leafy things in his office, thanks to a girlfriend who protested him working in such a sterile environment.

_35. Usufruct (the right to enjoy something)_

His smiles, as rare as they were, always made Kagome's heart leap.

_36. Tonant (loud, thundering)_

Kagome sighed as Tamaki, Kyouya's friend, exclaimed over the 'commoner marvels' in her home and, not for the first time, she wondered if the half-French man was missing a few cups from his cupboard.

_37. Yoop (a convulsive or sudden sob)_

He honestly had not expected her to start crying when he asked her.

_38. Window_

If Kagome knew her mother – and she did – the Higurashi matriarch had watched the proposal from the house.

_39. Punch_

Kyouya smirked when Kagome decked a particularly handsy young man that was _not_ her fiancé.

_40. Illapse (a gradual advance)_

Days just seemed to last altogether far too long as the 'happy day' crept closer.

_41. Ivy_

Kagome looked at the mansion and wondered what it would look like with English ivy crawling up its walls.

_42. Kempt (in good order)_

Kyouya always seemed to look so put together, it was just unfair.

_43. Cohort_

Kyouya really did run things from the shadows, Kagome realized as she watched him maneuver his group of friends.

_44. Decimate_

When he was ready to execute a takeover, there was almost no resistance – the same applied to when he decided to put his mind to cajoling his fiancée into an unwanted dinner with his family.

_45. Active_

She was so nervous she couldn't seem to hold herself still, even during the ceremony.

_46. Accent _

The old ways she said some words fascinated Kyouya and when he asked her to repeat herself she always, so self-concious, refused – until he coaxed her with a smile, a gentle touch, or a kiss.

_47. Dictionary_

How would Kodansha define them?

_48. Morganatic (a survival of an ancient Germanic marriage custom, a gift on the morning after the wedding from husband to wife called morgangeba, "morning" and "give"; now it describes a marriage between people of different social status, especially a man of superior rank and a woman of inferior rank)_

Kagome woke and found her new husband watching her – and when he noticed her waking he whispered in her ear, telling her what he planned and making her love him even more.

_49. Dilatory ("slow to act" or "delaying, causing delay")_

Neither of them wanted to leave, it was far to much fun to just stay in.

_50. Narrate_

"...and the prince married the priestess and together they lived happily ever after – now it's time to go to sleep," Kagome said, kissing her daughters on their foreheads.


End file.
